


Shut up

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, cheroni, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toni Topaz is mourning the death of a dear friend, and Cheryl Blossom is equally miserable with the constance abuse from her mother. But if they use each other as distractions, it’s not really using each other at all, is it?or, a Choni AU with Toni talking too much, and Cheryl having none of it.





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one guys, just to get me back in the mood of writing Choni. Hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Leave some feedback <3

After spending almost a full school year climbing back to her status as queen of Riverdale High, Cheryl was exhausted. She had dealt with more drama than most of the other students combined, and while she was partly to blame, most of it was unnecessary and had merely drained her of whatever remaining joy of living she had previously possessed.

 

But all of the petty high school drama, the love triangles and drug scandals, were nothing compared to the torture she endured in her own home. She was sick and tired of being used and pushed around by her mother, the woman who was supposed to love her unconditionally. 

 

In fact, there was nothing Cheryl Blossom wanted more than to just run away and leave Riverdale behind.

 

Feeling frustrated, Cheryl found herself heading for the one place she knew her parents would never come looking for her. The southside.

 

To her surprise, no one at the Whyte Wyrm spared her a second thought. The patrons went about their business, only a few of the rougher looking men daring to look twice. No doubt they all knew of her family history. The only positive aspect of being a Blossom seemed to be the fear it could instill in even the toughest of men, and that mere thought was heartbreaking to Cheryl. She had once been so proud of her family name, and now it was tainted with the blood of generations past and present, and the bitter taste that filled her mouth whenever she spoke it made no indication that it would be fading soon.

 

These thoughts swirled around her mind as she stared into the glass of cherry coke that was placed on the bar in front of her. She only looked away when she felt the presence of another person uncomfortably close to her, lifting her tear-filled gaze to face the intruder.

 

“Toni,” the simple statement rolled off her lips before she could stop herself.

 

And that’s where everything began.

 

\---

 

Toni was mourning the loss of one of her best friends, and the fact that she had lost contact with Cheryl soon after their brief encounter at the Bijou didn’t deter her from letting Cheryl know.

 

Without the redhead probing too deeply, she revealed every twisted thought and emotion that had passed through her body in the days following Fangs death, and how she hadn’t slept properly since that night. How she kept seeing his face contorting in pain on the inside of her eyelids. It was burned into her memory.

 

She wanted to move on, she insisted. Wanted to go out and get justice, because Fangs deserved as much. Yet she couldn’t, because what would she possibly do? She wasn’t one for violence if it could be avoided, she had said. And Midge’s mother hadn’t known any better.

 

Toni talked and Cheryl listened. She couldn’t help but compare this encounter with the one they had shared so many weeks earlier. Only this time, Toni was the one sharing, and Cheryl was doing her best to be the support she needed her to be.

 

\-------

 

She had never gotten the opportunity to get all of those thoughts off her chest before, and in appreciation, Toni offered Cheryl a ride home when the shadows grew long and the sky turned black.

 

On the bike ride home they were both quiet, the fierce wind muting any words they attempted to form. Cheryl had her arms clutched firmly around Toni’s lithe frame, and the sensation lit a comfortable fire in the shorter girl’s belly.

 

The ride seemed unbelievably short, and before long Toni was parked at the end of the winding driveway that led to the Blossom estate.

 

“Thank you for the ride,” Cheryl said softly.

 

“Thank you for tonight,” Toni responded, voice equally as soft.

 

Cheryl leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Before she could lean back, Toni grabbed her arm and pulled her in for another kiss, this one on the lips.

 

It had been a ten minute drive to Cheryl’s house, but it would be another thirty minutes before Toni left her driveway.

 

\-----------

 

Cheryl wasn’t sure she would ever hear from Toni again, until she received a text message from her some time after dinner the next day.

 

_ I’ve got the craving for a milkshake, would you do me the honour of joining me? _

 

She confirmed her invitation and only waited for 15 minutes before Toni arrived at her house to pick her up.

 

They drove to Pop’s, where they sat down at the counter and drank their milkshakes, while Toni talked a mile a minute. She interrupted her spiel to suggest they go to Sweetwater River for some privacy. Cheryl agreed happily, thankful for the quiet that surrounded them as they drove towards the river.

 

As they sat by the edge of the water, Toni having laid down her jacket for them to sit on, she spoke of her years with the Serpents. They sat incredibly close, every inch of their bodies nearly touching. Toni would talk and talk, making Cheryl laugh at her corny jokes and nod solemnly at her more serious tales of the struggles she too had faced.

 

This time, it was Cheryl who initiated their make out session under the twinkling night sky.

 

\-----------

 

The following day, Toni didn’t even wait until evening. At 8’o’clock in the morning, Cheryl awoke to a new text message from the girl.

 

_ If I give you my word to be quiet today, can I take you for a morning stroll in the park? _

 

_ Give me thirty minutes _ , Cheryl responded.

 

Toni was outside her house in twenty minutes, but waited for the full thirty minutes before promptly ringing the doorbell. Cheryl smiled.

 

\------------

 

Toni shoved her hands into the pockets of her Serpent’s jacket, looking a little frustrated. The sight had Cheryl fighting to keep from smiling. The pinkhaired girl’s brow was furrowed, and her mouth dropped open into a slight pout as she kicked the dirt of the path they were walking on.

 

Cheryl was keeping Toni to her word about keeping quiet, and while she had been for the majority of their stroll, she would occasionally think of something to say, only to look at her shoes with anger, quelled by the ‘look’ Cheryl would fix her with.

 

Feeling aggravated and needing an outlet, Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand roughly and pulled the redhead close as she backed them up against a tree. The park was empty at this hour. Cheryl looked at her with surprise, but not with anger, prompting Toni to continue with her task.

 

She bent down and their lips met. It was a tentative kiss at first, developing into something longer, much more meaningful. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck, as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

\----------

 

It became their thing. Toni liked to talk, and because Cheryl often preferred that she didn’t, they did her next favourite thing on Toni’s list of oral fixations - kissing.

 

They met frequently, until it became almost a daily habit. They tried to opt for places where there weren’t too many people they knew, who would ask questions they weren’t ready to answer. Often they would hang out at Toni’s trailer, where it was easy to sneak Cheryl in without any of the guys finding out. Whenever Penelope was out of the house, Toni would come to Cheryl’s house though, because the risk of someone barging in on them was much slimmer there.

 

They never went further than second base, and Toni was fine with that. She knew that if she wanted to go further and Cheryl refused she had other options at the trailer park. Not that she wanted that at that moment - she merely needed something easy. An escape that was frequent and uncomplicated.

 

Cheryl knew Toni’s kisses were close to meaningless. And that didn’t bother her at all.

 

\-------

 

One Thursday morning, Cheryl was asked by her mother to attend an event with some potential business partners that afternoon. She texted Toni to cancel that day, although she wasn’t much for it.

 

She responded with a simple;  _ okay _ .

 

In retrospect, that should’ve told Cheryl that something wasn’t quite right. Toni always texted using long sentences, sometimes even entire paragraphs because she knew how much it made Cheryl tick.

 

When Toni arrived early the next morning after Cheryl’s mother had left, she all but jumped Cheryl the moment she stepped inside.

 

She kissed her hard, and Cheryl responded by shoving her onto the couch and straddling her. The intensity between them crackled like much-awaited thunder, and together they were a combination of sloppy kisses and tangled limbs.

 

The kissed until the lack of oxygen became too much and they had to separate for air. 

 

“Please don’t ask me to go a full day without this again,” Toni said, painting softly as she slowly recovered from their passionate make out session.

 

Cheryl responded with the pull of a smirk across red lips, and began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck, causing Toni to groan with pleasure.

 

\----------

 

She didn’t promise anything, with good reason. Although it had been a quiet summer, there were the occasional get togethers with family and/or friends that required tending to. 

 

They would meet up before or after most of these events, but some days it was strictly impossible. Those days had them both feeling frustrated, and that saved up passion came out full force whenever they would next see each other.

 

Cheryl could feel the anxiety radiating off Toni whenever something came up that conflicted with what had become ‘their time’. While it was loosely defined, it remained unspoken that ‘their time’ was in fact most of the time. Both would be determined to figure out their schedules, so that they would see one another as often as possible. Somewhere around the beginning of July, it occured to Cheryl that Toni might also just be her best friend, and it scared her to death.

 

\---------

 

Cheryl was sitting on Toni’s lap, enjoying herself as Toni teased her neck. She was leaving soft kisses, licking and sucking at her most sensitive spots. She moaned and grabbed onto Toni’s hair for balance when the girl sucked at a particularly sensitive area. She cried out in pain and pleasure as the other girl bit down on said spot.

 

“Are you trying to give me a hickey?”

 

“Uhm, maybe?”

 

Cheryl stood up, looking alarmed, “I’m going out after this, that’s why we agreed to meet early today. You can’t just give me hickeys!”

 

Toni was quiet for quite some time, as if searching for the right thing to say while she eyed the spot on Cheryl’s neck she had been working at. “I’m aware of that.”

 

Cheryl hadn’t mentioned where she was going that night, but Toni knew all too well. She had seen the very public announcement on Veronica Lodge’s facebook page, stating that she was looking forward to a  _ crazy  _ night with her friends. She had put two and two together and figured out that Cheryl was no doubt going to that party, and would most likely be getting drunk, and that she might even dance with boys who didn’t know how special she was.

 

Cheryl sighed and made her way to the mirror on the vanity across from her bed, studying her neck for any visible marks. She exhaled, relieved, when she saw nothing but the faint outline of a pink mark that would no doubt be gone within the hour. She turned back to Toni, who tried her best not to look disappointed.

 

\---------

 

The following week brought along the 1 month anniversary of Fangs’ death. 

 

When Toni came over that day she was as morose as she had been that first night at the Wyrm. After a steamy make out session on her couch, Cheryl could still feel Toni’s preoccupation.

 

That day, Cheryl let her reach third base.

 

\----------

 

Later that afternoon, Toni and Cheryl lay limply beside each other on her bed.

 

“Thank you,” Toni said out of the blue.

 

Cheryl wiggled her nose. “Why are you thanking me?” She felt it was weird that she was thanking her for allowing her to do intimate things with her that she had previously denied her. She knew that Toni had experience, so this should have been nothing new for her.

 

She felt Toni shrug beside her. “I just felt like it. You keep me from going crazy, thinking about…” she drifted off, unable to mention Fangs’ name.

 

This time it was Cheryl’s turn to shrug. “It keeps me from going crazy too.”

 

They fell into silence, staring up at the ceiling of Cheryl’s room.

 

“School will be starting soon.”

 

Cheryl murmured her agreement.

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“Are you ready?” Toni questioned.

 

Cheryl sighed. “I believe so. I know I can get the Vixens in order, and homework’s never been a problem. Mother rarely lets me leave the house these days anyways.”

 

“Sometimes I think about just running away from it all. Just jumping on my bike and leaving it all behind. But then again, mentally, I’m all over the place. I can’t focus if we haven’t had our daily hook up.”

 

Cheryl was silent and Toni tensed, wondering if she thought she was talking too much again. Instead, she let out a low chuckle. “If you do, take me with you.”

 

Toni didn’t say anything else after that, but she didn’t stop thinking about it.

 

\----------

 

The topic finally came up again a week later when they were hanging out in Toni’s sparsely decorated room. Cheryl’s head was on top of Toni’s chest, as she stroked her flaming locks absentmindedly.

 

“Did you mean it when you asked me to take me with you?”

 

Cheryl laughed. “Not sure how comfortable I’d be on the back of your bike.”

 

“No, seriously, what do you think about it? Would you?” Toni asked again, this time massaging Cheryl’s scalp. She moaned in approval.

 

“I think… that it’s quite impossible. I’m in the middle of high school, Toni. I don’t have a degree, or any money to take with me. What would I do on a cross country trip? Other than be at your beck and call?”

 

Toni paused momentarily in her massage. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

Cheryl swatted her in the arm.

 

\----------

 

Today was the day. Today was the last day of summer break, the last day before the another terrible year of school. It just so happened to be the day of Toni’s departure as well. She had broken the definitive news to Cheryl on a thursday evening, announcing that she was, in fact, going to run from it all. At least for a while. They had agreed on a quick goodbye before she left. Cheryl was already waiting for her by the door when she pulled up on her bike in her driveway.

 

“I’ll miss you, Toni,” Cheryl said softly, opening her arms to give the smaller girl a farewell hug.

 

After returning the hug, Toni smiled at her, brushing back a loose strand of hair. “What will you ever do without me?”

 

She knew Toni was probably expecting some wisecrack remark, but instead she responded truthfully. “Probably go mad. This small town will never be the same.”

 

Toni drew her close, and leaned her forehead against Cheryl’s. “Come with me.”

 

Cheryl pushed her back and turned her face away. “Toni, we’ve talked about this. It’s just not logical.”

 

She pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her back pocket. “I’ve got a map of the country right here, and a route planned out to pass through every single landmark worth seeing. But there’s room for change. We can go see whatever you want. Literally. I have enough money, doing odd jobs and all. I promise to support you.”

 

Cheryl hesitated.

 

“I’ll probably never survive without you, Cheryl. And this town, you don’t need this town. Not like I need you. You and your mother barely speak, and I know you can’t stand her. This can be the fresh start you want.”

 

Toni could see the wheels turning is Cheryl’s head as she pondered her proposal. She took her hands in hers. “I can give you everything I have, Cheryl. But what I can’t give you is time to decide. I leave soon, because if I don’t, I might not ever. Please say you’ll come with me.”

 

Just when Toni thought Cheryl was going to say yes, she responded with five devastating words. “But you don’t love me.”

 

\----------

 

“Who says I don’t?” Toni asked, going still.

 

Cheryl raised an eyebrow. “Please, Toni. You’re still grieving Fangs’ death, that’s why you’re running away. I’m not stupid, don’t think I don’t notice how you use me, how I’m a distraction to you. I agreed to this when this things started, but I’m not going to uproot myself and follow you, and continue to live like that.”

 

Toni dropped her hands in frustration, trying to come up with a suitable response. “You’re right. I was using you to help me forget about his death. But you did help me forget about it, by preventing me from talking about it. I slowly stopped thinking about that night.”

 

Cheryl had her arms crossed in front of her chest and had her gaze trained to the distant right of Toni. She cupped her chin in her hand and made her meet her eyes. “I want to tell you I’m in love with you now, but how different will that make me from any other guy or girl. I’d just be another idiot telling you something to get you where I want you. I barely know you, since we talk so little though kiss so much.”

 

“But Cheryl, I am falling for you. And I want to see where this will go, where we can go. I don’t think a long distance relationship will work, not with me on the road and you here. I can bring you back at any time if you change your mind, if you realize you don’t want to be with me. But please, give this a change.”

 

Toni waited for Cheryl to respond, her palms starting to get sweaty. Finally. “Okay. But I’m only doing this, using you and using this chance to get away from Riverdale. Just like you used me to get over Fangs,” she said with a coy smile, knowing that it wasn’t the real reason she was agreeing to the Serpent’s proposition.

 

Toni let out a relieved laugh, took her in her arms and twirled her around before she kissed her. It was the most tender kiss they had shared since everything between them began.

 

\----------

 

Soon, Cheryl broke away to head upstairs, telling Toni that she would quickly pack a bag and leave her mother a note.

 

Cheryl entered her room and picked up her already packed bag and took out her prepared note to her mother. Despite all of her protests, Cheryl had waited for this moment to happen, and almost planned it. She wanted Toni to feel she had come up with the idea all on her own, she knew they had a better chance together if she didn’t realize Cheryl was pulling all the strings.

 

She took a quick detour into her father’s study. It was dusty, as her mother came in anymore and her father was no longer using it.

 

Cheryl headed straight to the portrait above his desk and took it down, revealing the safe behind it. She quickly turned the combination, a number she had memorized since childhood where her father used to take her there. Her mother didn’t know about the safe nor the combination, but Cheryl’s father had told her and Jason about it to ensure their safety at all times. He had also told her that he counted the money often, so he would know if they were taking any from him if it wasn’t an emergency.

 

The safe popped open and Cheryl breathed a sigh of relief that there was still some emergency money - her father hadn’t removed it in the years it had remained locked. She took the few thousands of dollars and stuffed it into her bag. They would give her the chance of a new life that would possibly include Toni.

 

She closed the safe and placed the portrait back in place. The moment she began to bring her bags down the stairs, Toni rushed up to assist her. Together, they carried her bags to her bike, which was ready to go.

 

\----------

 

She used her to get away from Riverdale. She used her to get over Fangs’ death. But somehow, along the way, they found each other. Cheryl thought she was extremely lucky as she took Toni’s hand into hers and they embarked on their journey.

 

 


End file.
